reignfandomcom-20200213-history
The Red Knights
The Red Knights are a group of 13 men on horseback representing 13 Noble men that King Henry had executed instead of paying them back the money the kingdom owed them. He did this against Queen Catherine's council. After she discovered their heads were spiked with red Xs on their faces in the front yard Catherine had them quietly removed before dawn. However, before she could, Henry woke up his oldest son, Sebastian and showed him. Season 3 The Red Knights interrupted an Italian play that was being performed for The Royal Family to threaten Queen Catherine, and remind her of the 13 red men. No Way Out Strange Bedfellow Later Christophe and Catherine saw 12 men on horseback before a 13th threw an arrow with a message to Catherine on it. Threatening revenge. The Red Knights poisoned thirteen Noble men whom were having dinner with King Charles and Queen Mother Catherine, to celebrate their repayment the kingdom owed them. This will frame the Royal Family, making everyone believe they killed the Noble men instead of repaying. Safe Passage. Felix Jean-Dubois told King Charles how he went to his father's office and noticed crates of weapons being moved to the town of Orsay, leading The Phantom Brigade to think that was The Red Knights headquartered. Clans. Later that night Felix, and Charles rendezvous with Leith Bayard and travel with him to Orsay. Once there, they met up with Thierry Huguenot and three of them watched as Charles lit an arrow, sending it into the tower to explode the weapons. However they had already been moved, and now the town's grain was burning. The town quickly turned on them and Leith and the King's Guard got them out. In the commotion and smoke, Thierry lead Charle away into he forest. Trapping him with the The Red Knights. Clans. Thierry Huguenot believed that betraying the king of France was for the greater good. And that soon, France would become a country they can all be proud of again. A country free of the tyranny of Catherine de Medici, believing it was the start of a revolution. Believing The Red Knights wanted Catherine for all she's done to this country and after they killed the regent, the monarchy will fall, and Charles would live the rest of his life in exile. However Charles insisted "The only way to end the monarchy is to kill my entire family." Clans. Later his father refused to be apart of killing King Charles, stating the King was barely a man, and they didn't even know what kind of king he'd be. He refused to murder him for the sins of his mother. So The Red Knights killed him. After, Thierry realized Charles was right and they escape together. Intruders. Thierry and Charles were separated, but The Red Knights caught him. He was strung up - like a pig on a spit. He could see, hear, and smell his flesh burn. He screamed for hours but never gave up Charles' location. He sacrificed himself so his friend could live. Spiders In a Jar. Known Rivalries; * King Henry † * Queen Catherine References }} Category:Group Category:Thing